pewdiepieminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
PewDiePie
This article is about PewDiePie himself. For the article about his Minecraft account, see "sub2pewdiepie12." "Good morning gamers!" Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, better known online as PewDiePie (or Pewds for short), is a Swedish YouTuber, comedian, vlogger, gamer, and co-founder of Tsuki Market (along with his wife, Marzia). He is currently the 2nd most subscribed YouTube channel and the most subscribed YouTuber with over 102 million subscribers and the 12th most viewed YouTube channel with over 24 billion views. He was the most viewed channel from December 29, 2014, to February 14, 2017 and the most subscribed YouTuber from December 23, 2013, to March 27, 2019 before being surpassed by T-Series. He was the most subscribed YouTuber again from April 1, 2019, to April 14, 2019 before T-Series surpassed him again. He is, however still the most subscribed Swedish YouTuber and the most subscribed individual. Originally, Felix was well-known for his horror playthroughs and reactions but nowadays, he is notorious for his freestyle/skit humor, vlogs, satirical commentary and multiple notable series such as Meme review, LWIAY (Last Week I Asked You, a parody of Jacksfilms Yesterday I Asked You), PewNews and Minecraft. The name "PewDiePie" was formed by the term "Pew! (as in a gun shooting) Die!", which was his original channel. When he supposedly forgot his password, he created another channel by adding the suffix 'Pie' because "he loves pie", resulting in PewDiePie. Since 2010, it has been his main YouTube channel. He has been uploading his epic Minecraft series for an extended "Gaming Week" since June 22, 2019. History Felix first joined YouTube on December 19, 2006. His earliest YouTube channel is Pewdie. In the beginning, he recorded gaming videos which usually revolved around Call of Duty on the channel. However, in 2010, he forgot the password but later remembered it in January 2012, at which point he deleted the original videos. Most content on the Pewdie channel consists of gaming, but there are vlogging videos as well. The first Fridays with PewDiePie videos were first uploaded on this channel3. Ever since 2013, the Pewdie channel has been inactive. Felix started as a CoD and Minecraft YouTuber on his main PewDiePie channel in 2010 and 2011. Like many other Call of Duty YouTubers then, he played short clips of his best kills and added comedic edits while commentating the game. With an old YouTube friend, Baz, he also did Minecraft let's plays. Felix had already gained a few thousand subscribers before playing Amnesia, which skyrocketed his channel. He also has a friend who uploads short clips from his videos under the channel SkaterOfFabulous, which he mentioned in a "Fridays with PewDiePie" Q&A episode. Felix started to gain media attention in 2012, as he uploaded videos of his dark humor and reactions to computer games and horror games, which really boosted his subscriber growth. Kjellberg gained the title of "most subscribed YouTube channel of all time" on August 15, 2013, surpassing Smosh. He eventually dropped to #2 after YouTube Spotlight surpassed him on November 2, 2013. On December 8, 2013, he beat the channel to reclaim the #1 spot, then lost it a day later to YouTube again. After several hours on December 9, he reclaimed the title once again but three days later, reclaiming it on December 22 of that year. He gained the second most amount of subscribers in 2012, jumping from slightly under 100,000 to 3.5 million subscribers, just behind JennaMarbles, the second-most in 2013, jumping from 3.5 to 19.3 million subscribers that year, just behind YouTube Spotlight, the most in 2014 by gaining nearly 14 million subscribers, the most again in 2015 behind by gaining over 8 million subscribers, the most once more in 2016 by gaining nearly 10 and a half million subscribers, and was ranked in the top twenty most subscriber gains in 2017, gaining nearly 8 million new subscribers that year. The war between him and T-Series resulted in almost 30 million new subscribers in the last four months of 2018, from which 6.62 million was gained only in December. He's affiliated with two popular games, PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator and PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist. He also wrote a book in October 2015 called "This Book Loves You". He has transitioned more into vlogging, reviewing and other internet topics. Felix is close friends with Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, CinnamonToastKen and many others, and is known to collaborate with other YouTubers rather frequently. Personal Life Felix was born in Gothenburg, Sweden. He graduated from Göteborgs Högre Samskola in 2008 and attended the Chalmers University of Technology to pursue a degree in Industrial Economics and Technology Management, but left in 2011 because he was bored. While it was said that he wanted to do more on YouTube to drop out from Chalmers, in 2017 Kjellberg clarified, "Why does everyone get this story wrong? ... I dropped out of university because I didn't like it. To drop out of university to pursue YouTube, that'd just be f**king stupid." He added that "industrial management and economics was boring as hell ... I couldn't relate to fucking anyone." During his early schooling life, he was interested in art and has detailed that he would draw popular video game characters such as Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as play video games on his Super Nintendo Entertainment System. During high school, he would skip classes to play video games at an Internet café with friends. Some of Felix's first subscribers say that he has changed a lot but still say "he's awesome".4 Felix's first job was selling hot dogs near a beach. He currently resides in Brighton, England, United Kingdom. On August 19, 2019, the 8 year anniversary of the day they first met, Felix married Italian former YouTuber Marzia Kjellberg (née Bisognin) in a private ceremony in the Temperate House and the Nash Conservatory, Kew Gardens, London, which they announced on Twitter and Instagram the next day. The Kjellberg Family On his birthday, October 24, 2014, Felix made a video where he introduced the viewers to his family. Felix's mother's name is Lotta Kristine Johanna Kjellberg (née Hellstrand) who is a former CIO, was named the 2010 CIO of the Year in Sweden and his dad's name is Ulf Christian Kjellberg who is a corporate executive. He also has an older sister named Fanny Kjellberg who is married and has a kid. Pets His pets have mostly been either cats or dogs. His first pet was a cat who died of old age. Ynk Ynk was a Yorkie, who later lived with Felix's mother in Sweden. Ynk appeared in a video published on December 28, 2016. She passed away on February 27, 2018, which was announced on Felix's Twitter. Maya His second dog is Maya. Maya has a missing eye because she had an incident with a cat when she was a puppy. There's a Crossy Road mascot based on her, called Pew Die Pug. Edgar Since October 13, 2013, Felix has another dog named Edgar Allen Pug '('Edgar or Edgy for short, named after the poet Edgar Allan Poe). When Felix got Edgar, he was one year old, and when he came to his new home he was really nervous. Edgar is 4-5 years younger than Maya but bigger than her in size. Billy and Clint In late 2015, Felix and Marzia also had 2 axolotls, Billy and Clint, but they had to be given away due to the breaking of their fish tank. Slippy In September 2016, Felix got a small cane toad named Slippy, who featured in many of his videos, e.g. the "BOTTLE FLIP CHALLENGE", which was filmed with another popular YouTuber, Jacksepticeye.7 Slippy resided in a glass tank in Felix's recording studio. However, on December 13, 2017, Felix announced on his Twitter that Slippy had suddenly passed away earlier that day. Dogy On July 30, 2017, Felix and Marzia got a small white hedgehog who they named Dogy. Dogy is very rarely featured in Felix's videos, but there were several videos on Marzia's channel which featured him. Personality Felix has a somewhat common personality for Youtube. However, how he executes his personality is what makes him popular: he can act obnoxious, sarcastic and silly online. In his gaming videos, especially in the older ones, he would act scared, confused or angry while playing, offering viewers to enjoy something other than gameplay. In 2017, due to YouTube's Community Guidelines on the amount of swearing needed for a video to be demonetized, Felix would often swear in his videos, usually aggressively, but now he only swears occasionally, in a non-aggressive manner. Felix has a tendency to swear aggressively in Swedish (which took a hiatus in 2016 before returning in January 2017) whenever he got scared or really angry while playing a video game. In early 2016, Felix began to showcase a different personality and move away from calling his fanbase bros, performing the brofist and doing his intro as often and began to take a new approach in becoming more satirical and aggressive, as well as his accent fading down a bit. As so this personality started fading away in late 2017 possibly due to the backlash he got from the offensive jokes he made and YouTube's Community Guidelines he began using a slightly different personality (less aggressive, uses a different tone of voice but still satirical). Current Series You Laugh, You Lose (YLYL) You Laugh, You Lose, abbreviated to YLYL, is a series which revolves around Felix reacting to videos on the Internet while challenging the viewers to not laugh. Felix constantly laughs while watching those videos. Since December 2017, Felix sometimes calls the series "Skrattar du, förlorar du" ("You Laugh, You Lose" in Swedish). The very first video is based on malcolm_1466's Try Not To Laugh Challenge, uploaded on March 20, 2016,8 but the official first video of the series was titled "YOU LAUGH? YOU LOSE! CHALLENGE - YLYL #0001", uploaded on January 12, 2017. LWIAY LWIAY, standing for Last Week I Asked You is a series of videos that started off as a parody of Jacksfilms' Yesterday I Asked You (YIAY). The series features Felix asking his subscribers to create images of topics relating to himself or other trends on his channel and post them on Reddit.9 LWIAY replaced "Fridays with PewDiePie" after it was discontinued in July 2017. The series started on June 22, 2017, which was considered an episode of Fridays with Felix along with the second one, but ever since the third episode, it was no longer considered Fridays with Felix, but a separate series. LWIAY follows a theme song that is supposed to resemble Jack's YIAY's outro song, following the same tune and in a similar format created by YouTuber Day by Dave. Meme Review Meme Review is a series where Felix reviews the most recent memes. Felix titles these videos relating to the meme or quoting the meme, and adds "REVIEW �� ��#(episode number)" one day after its upload. Felix's first meme review was on November 23, 2017, called "Stolen Bike Meme". Reddit Review Much like Meme Review, Reddit Review is where he reviews top posts on a certain topic on Reddit. Felix often gives his opinion or rating on the post while he criticizes it. Felix's first Reddit Review was on January 3, 2018, reviewing the top posts of "r/niceguys". Pew News Pew News is a parody of KEEMSTAR's DramaAlert news channel. Felix, both in a serious and comedic appearance, explains and talks about the most recent trending topics happening online. Most of it contains YouTubers, while some others contain a trending topic online or known people on social media. It is hosted by Felix playing the character Poppy Harlow (who makes a "pop" noise with her mouth) or Gloria Borger when Poppy is unable to host on that particular day. It began on February 3, 2018. The first episode centered around Logan Paul Vlogs' return to YouTube after the "Suicide Forest" incident. he explained in one of his videos that logan paul originally started his video making it a meme and to make fun of the "suicide forest" Minecraft The Series (Previously Minecraft Epic) Since Minecraft's recent growth had been occurring and also surpassing Fortnite in search, Felix decided to start making Minecraft Let's Plays. It started off as a Gaming Week, but turned out being a Minecraft Month (throughout July 2019) and he continued to play it for rest of summer. Because of this series, Felix has consistently been gaining 40,000 subscribers daily and ended up being the second channel, that reached 100,000,000 subscribers. Along with his single player Minecraft let's play, Felix has also participated in a number of Minecraft livestreaming events. Most notably Minecraft Monday Week 2, where he teamed with James Charles. Pewdiepie did not last long and was killed by JackSucksAtLife and Skeppy.Category:Humans Category:Real Life People